


Bite Me

by spiralicious



Series: How to Date a Vampire on the Run [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Biting, Community: fffc, FFFC Bang 2018, Flash bang, Foreplay, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, Gentleness, Graphic Eroticized Vampire Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean finally lets go and fully gives in.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3/4

Dean laid in the middle of the bed where Benny had placed him. He stared at the ceiling, twisting the comforter in his hands. He tried to think about how plush the material was or how comfortable the mound of pillows supporting his head felt. It wasn't like anything that was about to happen, hadn't happened before, it'd just never been all at the same time. Dean still felt it was stupid to be nervous. The bed dipped, drawing Dean's attention. He locked eyes with Benny while he settled between Dean's legs. He leaned down and kissed him. Dean lost himself in that for minute, the weight of Benny on top of him, their mouths working together, the coolness of the skin of Benny's arm as he smoothed his hand up it. Benny had him trapped like this. He could do anything and there would be little Dean could do about it, but Dean had never felt as safe and comforted as he did with Benny's body blanketing his like this. He wrapped his arms around the man above him, pulling Benny impossibly closer, gripping his shoulders. Benny kissed down his jawline to his neck. Dean wrapped his legs tightly around Benny's waist. They rocked together until Dean was panting. Benny gently pulled back, kissing Dean's nose and chin. Dean let go of him reluctantly. He watched Benny pull his shirt off over his head as Dean leaned up to run his hands over Benny's sides. He kissed his chest. In reality, it was largely a symbolic gesture, but Dean felt less vulnerable knowing he wouldn't be the only one naked. Benny put his hands on Dean's shoulders and pushed him back gently. Dean took the hint and laid back. Benny unbuckled his pants and pushed them down slowly, making a bit of a show of it. Dean licked his lips.

Benny leaned back down. He pushed up the hem of Dean's shirt slowly, kissing his way up his stomach. Dean closed his eyes. Benny's teeth found one of his nipples and Dean's back bowed in response, trying to get closer to the pleasure/pain. He whimpered when it stopped, opening his eyes to see Benny staring at him. He was trying to get Dean to sit up a bit more to get his t-shirt over his head and off. Dean silently complied, sitting up and raising his arms. The moment the dark fabric was pulled free from his body, Dean dove in to catch Benny's mouth with his own. Benny kissed back a moment, sucking on Dean's bottom lip, then shoved him back to the bed.

He went back to the pressing business of undressing Dean. Dean lifted his hips, helping Benny pull off his boxers. Benny kissed and bit at his hips and upper thighs as they were revealed. After a hurried, awkward tangle of legs and hands, Dean's boxers joined his shirt somewhere on the other side of the room.

Dean's heart hammered in his chest as Benny looked down at him predatorily. He leaned in and kissed Dean with surprising gentleness. “Calm down,” he whispered. Benny rested his forehead on Dean's. “You know, we could call this off and have some fun instead?” He rolled his hip to brush against Dean's erection.

Dean groaned. His body chased after the friction, but he shook his head. “No, I want to do this.” Dean's voice was thick and low.

It wasn't like Benny hadn't fed off Dean before. He did it often and with increasing frequency and Dean always made him feed from his thigh. That had always been casual, sometimes bordering on clinical. Dean kept his clothes on. Most, if not all, funny business was saved for afterwards. This, this was different. This was declaration. This was Dean admitting he liked it and wanted it, that he was Benny's. It scared the shit out of him, but there was no way he was turning back now.

Benny pulled back. He spread Dean's legs obscenely wide. He kissed Dean's knees and old scars. Dean closed his eyes. It was too much. He tried to control his breathing and to keep his hips from trying to move closer. He concentrated on the grip of Benny's hands on his thighs, the catch of the callus' on his fingers on his skin while Benny repositioned his leg, the scratch of Benny's beard.

He felt Benny's mouth linger over a spot on his upper thigh. Dean knew it would be there. Benny teased him, biting him gently with his human teeth, placing open mouth kisses around it. The anticipation was killing him.

Dean let out a ragged breath when a row of fangs pierced his skin. His eyes flew open and the world turned white.

When he came back to himself, Benny was finishing up. Dean tried to catch his breath. He closed his eyes again, feeling a bit dizzy. He could feel Benny licking at the bite and lifting his leg, making sure the bleeding was stopping. He let Benny manhandle him on his side, propping up his hips with a pillow.

Dean had started to drift off, but the crinkling of a plastic bag startled him. That was new. He opened his eyes and twisted to look at Benny.

Benny was laying things out on the bed. Dean couldn't see what, but he got a few ideas when he saw Benny open a tube and spread its contents on his bite.

“What are you doing?”

Benny continued to gently bandage Dean's latest bite. “What I should have been doing all along.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped when Benny suddenly shoved a bottle of orange juice and a cookie wrapped in a napkin at him. It took Dean a minute to register why. He laid back. “Seriously? I thought you were trying to make me feel like less of a blood donor?”

“Shut up and eat your cookie,” Benny growled back, but there was a smirk on his face. He shoved his supplies back in the bag and dropped them over the edge of the bed. He crawled behind Dean and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

Dean decided that he really could get used to this.


End file.
